


Roles Reversed Birth

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is about to have his and Spencer's son, their daughter Mia is rushing around trying to help as best she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reversed Birth

“Papa, what’s wrong with Daddy?” 

“He’s having contractions sweetheart. That means that your brother will be here soon.” Mia Morgan cheered at the new of the impending arrival of her youngest sibling. “I need you to get your pj’s and a different set of clothes for tomorrow and the same for your sister.”

“Why, where are we going?” the five year old looked at her father. For her age, she was remarkably intelligent, just like Spencer. 

“Well Daddy and I will be at the hospital for the night, so you and your sister will be staying with Aunty Penny.”

“Can I bring Rufus Bear?”

“Of course you can Sweetheart, and you better make sure Michaela brings ThomTom Cat okay, you know she won’t sleep without him.”

“You can count on me Papa.” The child beamed. 

A sudden grunt came from the living room as Derek had another, seemingly more painful contraction. 

Michaela came waddling out of said room as fast as her chubby toddler legs would allow. “Dada got booboo Papa.” She declared. 

“I know Sweet Pea.” The doorbell rang at that moment. “That’ll be Aunty Penny, Michaela you come with me.” He scooped the toddler into his arms. “And Mia, can you do what I asked?”

“Of course Papa.” And with that the child darted up the stairs and got an empty go-bag belonging to her father’s from the hall closet and rushed to the bedroom she shared with her sister and grabbed everything she and the other child would need, plus a few extra items for the next twenty-four hours. She was nearly three when Michaela was born and she remembered Daddy staying with Papa a lot at the hospital so she knew it would be the same with her brother. Once she packed everything she bolted back to the hall and nearly crashed into the multi-coloured skirt of her favourite aunt. 

“Ready my Darling?”

“More ready than Daddy and Papa.” The child declared causing her aunt to laugh. 

“Your dad’s know what they’re doing at this stage sweetie.”

“Not really, Papa had me and Micha, this time its Daddy having the baby.”

“You’re just like your Papa you know that? So smart.” The woman said affectionately. “Come on.” She grabbed the back and they made their way downstairs. 

Spencer had Michaela seated and belted into Garcia’s car and was getting the hospital bags for Derek and the baby for their own SUV. Derek was slowly making his was out the hallway, pearls of sweat trickling down in brow. 

Mia walked over to her father. “Daddy, I’ll miss you, but you have to do what you’re told. You have to have my brother.” The two men and woman looked at the child for a moment before erupting into laughter. 

“You know I will Princess.”

“No you won’t, you barely obey road signs and they’re law.” Though he was in the midst of another contraction, Derek couldn’t help but laugh at his daughter’s comments. 

“Come on Sweetie, your sister’s in Ester waiting for us.” With that the responsible five year old kissed her Daddy and then his swollen stomach before giving her Papa one and dashing out the door to her sister.   
“Be safe my doves.” Garcia called as she followed the child. 

“Thanks Baby Girl.” Derek smiled as the pain subsided. 

“Anytime.” Both men gave her an identical looks. “I guess you’re leaving it at three then?”

“Yes.” The men chorused.

“Fair enough.” She nodded and walked out the door.

The men closed the door after they too exited the house and headed to their SUV. They saw Mia wave as Garcia drove off. “Our daughter really is something else.” Spencer laughed as he buckled his belt and put the key in the ignition. 

“She may have my looks, but that child is you through and through-AAHHH!” 

“Breath Der.” Spencer said soothingly. 

“Spence, did I ever say I how sorry I was for putting you through this twice.” The older man grimaced. 

“Just hold on, we’ll be at the hospital soon, and you can get the epidural.” Spencer soothed again as Derek gasped, pulling out of the driveway. “I have to say, I prefer being at this point of view on the pregnancy side of things.”

“I’m not doing this again.”

“We’ll see.” 

Derek stared at his husband with an incredulous look on his face.


End file.
